


Bar Fights and Friends

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds Laurel and Felicity at the Foundry med table and wonders what exactly happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fights and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tumblr prompt, but I deviated so far from the original prompt that I didn't include it here. Set probably in season 4 somewhere.

**Bar Fights and Friends**

“Felicity? What happened?”

She shrieks, jumping in shock at his words and the sudden intrusion of light as he flips the breaker.

“Shhhhh,” she whispers. “Oliver might be here.” 

Behind her Laurel starts giggling, attempting to cover her mouth as Felicity tries to shhhhh her as well.

“Are you...drunk?”

He approaches the pair at the med table, squinting at Felicity while glancing nervously at the woman who was eighteen months sober. Determining she hasn’t broken that streak he turns his attention back to his blonde girlfriend.

“Noooooo,” Felicity protests slowly and Laurel attempts to stifle more laughter.

“Uh-huh,” Oliver nods as he picks the cotton swab and bandaids from Felicity’s hand. He takes over her job taking care of Laurel’s split lip. She winces and glares at him.

“Ow!”

“So, what happened tonight?” He asks her, expecting his sober ex to have the answers more than Felicity. He glances at his blonde girlfriend who looks none the worse for wear except for how she’s drunkenly checking him out.

“It’s not a big deal, Ollie,” Laurel comforts, but he doesn’t believe her considering the bruise already blossoming on her right eye.

“Laurel,” He warns. “What happened?”

Felicity ignores the entire conversation and runs a hand up Oliver’s arm, squeezing his bicep before pressing into his side. She bites her plush bottom lip and Oliver has trouble drawing his mind back from her and the strappy black dress she wore for her and Laurel’s girls’ night. He drags his gaze back to Laurel reluctantly as Felicity’s hands start to roam.

Laurel sighs. “This guy tried to cop a feel.”

“So you punched him?”

She sputters indignantly. “No! Your girlfriend did! She’s the one who got felt up.”

“What?!” Oliver turns to Felicity and she nods seriously, her hands still wandering over his chest.

“Yup.” She pops the ‘p’ proudly. “I punched him hard. It hurt.” Mournful, she looks down at her hand and Oliver notices faint bruising.

“Felicity,” He murmurs, lifting her hand to cradle it in his. He lifts it slowly to his lips, watching as her eyes grow darker with lust just watching him.

“And on that note, I’ll just leave you little love birds alone.” Laurel jumps from the med table failing to elicit any sort of reaction from the couple. “Just don’t do the nasty on any of my things. There’s a perfectly good bed over there.”

Dinah Laurel Lance is halfway up the stairs when she hears a moan and she winces, speeding up the last couple steps. She’s happy for her friends and all. Blah blah blah. But seriously?! They work down there!

She really needs to find her own base.

Maybe something with a clock tower... 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this! I've been having some fun with Laurel's character lately, and I'd like to know if you enjoyed this.


End file.
